From Padawan to Man
by A M3mb3r123
Summary: Caleb Dume is traveling off of Corasant with his master, Depa Billaba, and gets into a bit of trouble. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or Star Wars the Clone wars. I wish I did, but I don't, sorry.**

"When will we get there? Do you think General Skywalker will like me? What about a Padawan? Does he have a Padawan?"

"Caleb, I can't answer all of your questions at once. We shall get there when we get there. Now, please focus on connecting with the Force, and be quiet while you do it," Jedi Master Depa Billaba told her young Padawan Learner, Caleb Dume.

"Yes Master," Caleb closed his eyes and was quiet all through hyperspace. They were on their way to Onderon to meet up with Anakin Skywalker and help him with the Separatist invasion there. When they pulled out of hyperspace, the blissful silence was broken.

"There it is!" Caleb said excitedly, bouncing up and down in the seat behind his master. The Clone in the co-pilot seat turned around.

"Commander Caleb, stop bouncing in the seats, or I won't introduce you to Captain Rex."

"Ah, come on Pounce, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Well, of course I would. Isn't that right, Master Billaba?"

"Caleb, he is right. Now please act your age. You're almost ten years old now, you should know better," Billaba said, landing on a welcoming platform just outside of the Republic Base.

"I know, but it's General Skywalker! And we're finally getting off of Corasant! Look, those are real trees out there!" Billaba chuckled at her excited Padawan.

"Come along now," She led him and there small crew out of the cargo bay.

"Master Billaba, I'm glad to meet you again," A Togruta dressed in red, carrying two lightsabers on her, welcomed them.

"Thank you, young one. This is my Padawan, Caleb Dume. He's very excited to be off of Corasant," Caleb smiled shyly.

"Pleased to meet you Caleb, I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"Pleased to meet you too, Ahsoka. Are you General Skywalker's Padawan?" Billaba gave Caleb the look, but Ahsoka smiled.

"I am. Would you like to meet him?" Caleb's eyes started getting wider, and he nodded. Ahsoka laughed and led him inside, Master Billaba following close behind.

"Master, Master Billaba and her Padawan, Caleb, have arrived," Ahsoka said. As Anakin turned around, Caleb's eyes grew wide with delight. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. It was him, really him! As much as he wanted to say something, to ask General Skywalker anything, he couldn't.

"For once you are speechless!" Master Billaba chuckled. "I know once you came to your senses, you'll have many questions, but right now General Skywalker and I have a meeting to get to." Caleb was obviously disappointed in this.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon," Anakin walked closer and ruffled the young Padawan's hair, "Ahsoka, why don't you show him around for a bit?"

"Sure," Ahsoka shrugged, "Are you sure you don't want me at the meeting?"

"I'm sure, now get going."

"Yes Master." Caleb had remained speechless up until the Jedi walked away.

"So you're General Skywalker's Padawan?! Does he take you everywhere? Have you ever been in battle? Why do you have two lightsabers?!"

"Wow there! You like asking questions, don't you?"

"Yes," Caleb said sheepishly.

"Why don't we take you to the training ground to meet some of the clones?" Ahsoka, started walking, motioning for him to follow.

"Will we meet Captain Rex?!" Caleb said, almost jumping up and down at the idea.

"Sorry, he's in the meeting with the others, but you'll get to meet him sometime." As they walked the rest of the way, Caleb kept looking at things and asking questions. He had rarely gotten off Corasant, and wanted to learn everything he could. By the time they got to the training ground, Ahsoka was ready to pawn him off on someone else. She wondered how Master Billaba could put up with him.

"Hey Ahsoka, who's the kid?" A Clone asked as the entered the grounds.

"This is Caleb, Master Billaba's Padawan."

"Well, how do you do Caleb?" The Clone bent down to his level, and held his hand out.

"Hello," He said, taking the hand and shook it with exaggerated motions. "I'm well thank you, and you?"

"I'm good too. What nice manners you have Caleb." He giggled at this compliment.

"I need to go take care of something, would you be willing to watch over him for a while?" Ahsoka had already started backing up.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll introduce the kid to the rest of the guys." After Ahsoka hurried off, Caleb set right to asking questions again, but The Clone stopped him in his tracks.

"Now listen, I can't have you asking questions a mile a minute, kay?"

"Kay," Caleb said.

"You want to see the blasters we use in battle?"

"Yeah!" He started to get very excited again. As they walked over to the weapons, many other Clones said hi, but never addressed The Clone by name. Caleb was curious, but didn't want to bother him with another question. So instead, he listened intently as The Clone explained how the blasters work and how they had used them to defeat an army of a thousand clankers! Caleb was about to ask how many battles he had been in, when what they thought was a rouge plasma bolt shot past both of them.

"Hey!" The Clone shouted, "What's the big idea!?" But all the other Clones around them looked just as shocked. After a few moments, he looked to the horizon and saw the familiar shadow of an army. The others had seen it by this time too, and were scrambling to put on their helmets and pick up their weapons. There was no time to alert the other Jedi.

"Kid, get down!" The Clone shouted as the droids started shooting at them. It was a small battalion, but a threat none the less. Caleb did as he was told, but put a hand on his lightsaber. The droids were advancing fast, but the Clones seemed to move faster, taking out a dozen at a time. Caleb had never been in a real battle before, and watched in wonder and in horror as blaster shots flew past the Clones, and a couple were knocked down. He saw one get hit in the shoulder not too far from him, and all thoughts flew out of his head as he ignited his lightsabers and ran at the droid who shot him.

"That one's a Jedi!" A clanker had noticed the boy and directed his fire towards him.

"Kid!" The Clone saw the droid and took him out, but not before a blaster bolt had hit the Padawan in his right shoulder. Caleb cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. The other droids noticed the fallen Jedi and directed there blaster fire towards him. Caleb's eyes widened as he realized that they were coming for him, but before they could hit them again, they were hit.

The Clone had started shooting at the droids, and ran over directly in front of Caleb, protecting him from their fire and taking them out simultaneously.

By the time this happened, the other Clones had taken out the rest of the battalion, and had sent messengers to get General Skywalker.

"Are you alright?" The Clone bent down to the trembling boy, and was ready to start carrying him to the medical center when Master Billaba came running, Anakin right behind her.

"Caleb, what happened? I felt a disturbance in the-" but she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the blood coming from his arm.

"He saved me," Caleb said quietly, his eyes wide with fear and awe. Master Billaba turned towards The Clone.

"Thank you," she said. She then turned back to Caleb and helped the small boy stand up. They started walking away.

"Wait!" Caleb said. "What's your name?" He turned so he could see The Clone.

"My name's Kanan. You go get yourself healed, okay?" Caleb nodded and smiled as Kanan ruffled his hair.

"I will"

 **-SWR-**

"You there, halt!" A group of men in shinny white armor stopped a visibly shaken young man. "You are out past curfew, state your name!"

"Who are you to ask me that?" The young man looked up, changing his body language to look defiant.

"We're Stormtroopers, under Emperor Palpatine's command. State your name!"

"Kanan," The young man said after a moment, locking eyes with the commanding trooper. "Kanan Jarrus."

 **-SWR-**

 **A/N** Hey guy, I'm back! For those of you who don't know, I first got on this site about two years ago, but left because reasons. But none of that matters because I'm here now! Also, I left my fanfic, "A Time to Talk and a Time to Listen" unfinished. I'm thinking of continuing it but starting over. Any thoughts on that? I also will not be PMing anyone anymore, sorry, again, reasons.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this one-shot, it's an idea I've had for a while and figured it'd be a good starting over piece. If you have any feedback, please share it in a comment, and thanks for reading!


End file.
